<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was love by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969785">It was love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>laurel's kind of obsessed with dinah's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel was kind of obsessed with Dinah's eyes.</p>
<p>They were the most piercingly beautiful things she had ever seen. Whether shining with emotion as she sang, or filled with the hidden rage that only came out in battle, they never failed to take her breath away.</p>
<p>She'd spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at pictures of Dinah, trying to figure out what it was about her eyes that took Laurel captive and wouldn't let her go. It never worked. There was just always something more when she saw her in person.</p>
<p>They were sitting on the couch together one night, each doing their own thing, when they happened to glance over at the same time. Their eyes met and Laurel was trapped.</p>
<p>She leaned closer under the pretense of shifting her seating and suddenly she could see even more- specks of gold and brown and different shades of green. She wanted to move in more but if she got any closer they'd be kissing and she didn't want that- did she?</p>
<p>Of course she did.</p>
<p>She pressed their lips together almost without thinking and it was as their mouths moved over each other that she realized what she saw in Dinah's eyes.</p>
<p>It was love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>